


Fable of Lost Souls

by Reesa26



Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, New World, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesa26/pseuds/Reesa26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bhunivelze has succeeded. The lost souls were all brought to the new world. Lightning became the new Etro. In a time no longer their own and in a world no longer recognizable, a new hero and his band of misfits embark on a journey to bring back the crystal, to seek revenge on the invaders of his kingdom and to engage in battle with the one person most important to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fable of Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Any name, thing, situation and idea mentioned in this story that is similarly related to real life is purely coincidental. LR:FFXIII® & FFXV® belong to Square Enix and their respective creators. No profit is made on the creation of this fic.

  **Chapter 1: The City of Lights**

Flags were flown in half mast in the city of Lucis. Ivory colored banners adorned with black ribbon were draped throughout the capital to signify the nation's deep seated sorrow. The subterranean recesses of the city were engulfed in overwhelming sadness at the passing of the once crowned jewel of the kingdom. The bustling city of lights had, for once, dimmed the lanterns situated around the whole metropolis in respect to their fallen queen.

Yesterday, the whole of Lucis surveyed as the reigning Regina of the Lucians quietly passed away in the dead of night in her chamber at the Castellum. Her Majesty, Lady Luna Lucis Caelum had finally entered the realm of unending sleep.

And beyond doubt, the whole kingdom was in mourning.

The queen was an enchanting figure, with long raven tresses with hints of azure and deep olive eyes, she was the paragon of gentleness and splendor. Her valiant spirit and unwavering loyalty were marked as a gift from the deities. According to the oracles, the queen was bestowed to the Lucian nation for their unerring love and commitment to the gods.

Her death was a great loss to the whole nation and its citizens, but more so, to the king who has locked himself in solitude after her death and to the young heir who will never again experience the warmth of a mother.

King Regis, the 113th ruler of Lucis was staring in contemplation at the flickering flames from the candle post beside his desk. The wavering blazes were akin to his perturbed feelings. The loss of a resolute and loving companion was a huge blow to the king's mind and soul. Luna was Regis' beacon of light. The timid soul who conquered his heart, she, along her soft smiles and dainty laugh brought forth joy and tranquility in his otherwise chaotic life.

A fay with a dazzling smile.

' _You truly are a delight my lord.'_

A good natured prankster.

' _Why do you frown so much?'_ A sniffle of laughter. _'It makes you look like a gruffly old man.'_

A graceful dancer.

' _Ah, ah. The lord of the castle must learn how to dance properly.'_

' _Don't spread your arms like that, you'll look like a dancing tank.'_

' _Sway, gently. That's right. Softly, like the east wind.'_

A cooing mother.

' _He has your eyes, nose and lips. Oh! And he has your sleepy demeanor too!'_

A gentle spirit.

' _Long ago, in the magnificent Kingdom of Baron, there once lived a knight…'_

A delightful romantic.

' _Then he fell through the old church's ceiling and when he awoke he found a beautiful brown haired angel gazing at him.'_

A gracious narrator.

' _The utopian state of Zanarkand is known for the game…'_

The king sadly smiled as he recalled the queen's never ending antics of storytelling. He will forever miss her soothing voice and heartwarming stories.

However, he could not afford to be complacent and allow himself to be swallowed by grief and sorrow. He was still the king, the leader of all Lucis and the father of Noctis. He promised his wife that he would take care of their little son and he would forever cherish the time he has with the boy.

"Father." A small voice called in the night.

A small smile brushed across Regis' face . "I'm here. What is it Noctis?"

"Father," The voice timidly repeated. "I cannot sleep."

Regis sighed deeply. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

The dark haired little mass gave a big grin. "Will you?"

Regis nodded and seeing his response, the little bundle of joy scrambled to sit atop his lap.

"Now what story would you like to hear?"

The boy crunched his nose in a delightful manner. "The one with the goddess Etro."

Regis' lips tipped upward.

"A thousand years ago, in the floating city of Cocoon…"

* * *

In the bustling city of Tenebrae, there was a legend often told. The legend of the fabled goddess, Etro. According to the tale, Etro was the goddess of death, the mighty deity in charge of the souls of the dead. It was within her right to claim the souls of the dearly departed as they enter the new realm of the unseen world. Once the soul departs from the body, the goddess would emerge, adorned with a plate of silver armor and white feathers. She was said to greet the souls of the dead, as she opens the gate to the afterlife.

The released souls from the visible world would then burst forth through the gate, leaving in its wake, a streak of light that was often invisible to the naked eye. Only a chosen few were capable of seeing this enchanted flash and those who were able to do so, were said to be granted with the power from the kingdom of the dead.

This fascinating tale would often be told to the children of Tenebrae but the complete version was open only to a selected few, namely those who belong to the royal family.

It was said in the original account that the goddess was initially manipulated by the all mighty Bhunivelze.

Etro was the protector of balance between the mortal world and the afterlife. Yet she possessed no powers of her own. She was merely a spectator of death, looking only in silence and sorrow as the mortals she loved dearly, perish from their predestined death and cursed focus.

The goddess had longed purged herself of the gift of supremacy. She had exhausted her powers in order to bring forth a gift to her beloved mortals. She bestowed upon them crystals that would help them in the administration and preservation of the new world. In exchange for her strength, the goddess equipped these crystals with pure energy that would guide all humanity in times of chaos and calamity.

"Nana?" A young blonde girl asked. "What happened to the goddess after she lost her strength?"

The head chambermaid gave the young lady a thoughtful look and after a while she replied.

"She went to sleep. A natural sleep. But the goddess awakens when a soul ascends to the heavens."

"Really?"

Tea, the chambermaid hummed in response. "Yes, milady. The goddess will greet the souls of our beloved as they travel to the next life."

"Like mama?"

A sorrowful look crossed Tea's face and she gave the girl a sad smile.

"Yes, milady. Like your mama."  _And my husband and son._

"Will I get to meet the goddess?"

"We will all get to meet her in the end, milady."

"I wonder what she looks like." The young girl smiled in delight. "I bet she's very beautiful."

"Well, some say that she is a pearly white being with golden hair. While some oracles claim that she possess red eyes and dark tresses."

The little lady giggled softly and whispered, "Uncle Vaal told me she's a bit fat."

Tea chuckled as well.

"Oh dear, she probably looks like me then."

The sound of muffled laughter echoed inside Princess Stella's sleeping chambers.

* * *

Teal eyes fluttered open at the sound of vibrating chimes.

The gate towards the unseen world was opening. A new batch of souls was set to enter the realm of the departed.

Following in its wake was the sound of metal armor. It resounded in the endless space, void of life. Its clatter announced the appearance of an elusive figure.

In this world of lost moments, the goddess emerged.

She had awakened once more to guide the souls to salvation.

Souls floated freely from the exit of the visible world through the portal. As they voyaged to their last destination, the goddess welcomed them with open arms.

This had been the routine for countless of ages.

When the ritual of the ascension of souls comes to an end, the goddess would then go back to her peaceful repose.

However, there came upon an interference in the visage this time.

The goddess' eyes roamed over the unending waves of chaos. Though the chaos could never reach Valhalla's shore, the goddess was weary. Therein lies a disturbance that she could not fathom. A great mystery lie in the wake of the Unseen Gate. She knew she had seen this before yet she could not recall where or more specifically  _when_.

 

**Memories...**

 

_'Happy birthday…!'_

_'Yo! Sis, rockin birthday to ya!_

****_..._ ** **

' _We'll see her, right?'_

' _Don't worry. We'll finish this and go see her together.'_

**_..._ **

' _We have to keep our dreams alive. Something to look forward to.'_

' _Wishes can come true, but not if you just wait for miracles. Miracles are things we make for ourselves, here and now.'_

_**...** _

' _Sometimes everything you know in the world turns out to be a lie. But at the end of the day the lie isn't what matters, it's what you do after you tell it. If you work hard enough you can make it true.'_

' _And that's what scares me. I don't want to see get hurt because of me.'_

**  
**

**Flashbacks...**

 

_'Warrior goddess. Now we cross swords.'_

_'I must thank you. In these final moments, I have met my finest opponent.'_

_**...** _

_'Wait. I can change the future?'_

_'Right. You got it. I'll track her down.'_

_**...** _

' _So we have to travel -, and stop him from destroying -.'_

' _Hey… We'll be able to be together again, right? When this is all over?'_

**  
**

**Recollections...**

 

_'You gonna try to kill me? Huh?!'_

_'You're a regular angel of death...So, now what? This is the bit where you save my soul?'_

_**...** _

_'It's nothing personal… I wish the prophecy didn't show you dying.'_

_'Five hundred years ago, I committed to ultimate sin. One more death on my conscience won't do anything to me.'_

_**...** _

_'So you're here as the savior, to offer me salvation.'_

_'If you wish to have my soul...you must take it by force.'_

_**...** _

' _Do you remember when we first met all those centuries ago? Do you remember what you told me then? Keep your eyes. I'll watch the rear.'_

' _As long as you were with me...I didn't have to fear anything. I'm not scared. Not even now. Because you're here.'_

* * *

...came rushing back to her.

Merely fragments.

Of what, she could not remember.

Her name.

Etro.

 _No_.

An unspoken whisper clattered in her cognizance.

_No!_

_Remember who you are!_

_Li-!_

A thunderous voice called.

"Etro," It said. "Enough. You have released your soul to this meaningless trivialities. You have a duty. Perform well."

Her heart fluttered at the sound.

Not of surprise, nor of joy.

It fluttered with fear and repulsion.

 _Why_?

No one knew.

"I will." She answered dutifully.

"Go peacefully to your rest. Do not disappoint me, my goddess."

"Yes, Bhunivelze."

The goddess closed her eyes. Her continuous slumber awaits her. Inside her sleep, the dreams would wander again.

_A soft call._

_'Claire! Wait! I want to play too!'_

_A pout._

_'Not fair, why are you so fast?'_

_'Cause I exercise. You should try it too Se-...'_

Whose fragments were these?

A pause.

She would never know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A collaboration of the two games that center on the Fabula Nova Crystallis mythology. I'm particularly excited to start on this one and I hope that you enjoy reading it too.
> 
> *Luna Lucis Caelum – roughly translates to 'Sky of the Light's Moon' or 'Sky of the Moon's Light'.


End file.
